Por infiel
by rox siniestra
Summary: La historia de una infidelidad, que revelo un amor verdadero...


**Yo: he regresado de entre los muertos \o/**

**Tsubasa: no estas exagerando, el lunes fue la ultima vez que actualizaste, y ahora solo traes algo nuevo**

**Yo: ¬¬ bueno si, pero es por pedido, y porque se me dio por ver hasta donde tenia la imaginación **

**Ryuga: ¿Quién sufrirá?**

**Yo: Kyoya**

**Kyoya: ¡Otra vez no!**

**Yo: u.u sabes que no lo hago de mala**

**Kyoya: ¬¬ hoy no ayudo**

**Yo: ok… ¬¬ Dark por favor**

**Dark: beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes**

Sé lo que hago, y no me enorgullezco. Sé que esta mal, pero no me arrepiento. Sé que esto traerá consecuencias, y no importa cuan graves sean, las afrontare.

Se estarán preguntando ¿Qué hizo Kyoya Tategami? Bueno, les contare lo sucedido…

No hace mucho tiempo cumplí un año de noviazgo con Hikaru, pero por problemas de trabajo, ella se encontraba lejos. Yo, por mi parte, sentía que algo me faltaba, que estaba incompleto, pero no tarde mucho tiempo en encontrar un consuelo.

Mi mejor consuelo, era ella, la castaña que siempre estuvo a mi lado, aunque no me haya comportado como un amigo, ella siempre me trato como uno, cuando iba por Leone, ella me lo entregaba con una sonrisa, en las buenas y en las malas, Madoka siempre estaba.

Pero… ¿Qué paso con Madoka? Mu simple, ella me había encontrado sentado en una banca del parque, con la mirada perdida, se acercó a mi y apoyo su mano en mi hombro.

Sabía que era ella, sabía que me sonreía tan cálidamente que lograría consolarme, por eso no la mire. Quería ser consolado, pero no de esa manera ¿Por qué? Aun siendo consolado por ella, no quería que me consolara, ya que yo no la pude consolar a ella cuando Ginga la dejo.

Cuando ella me había contado que él la dejo, sentí rabia, ira y odio, hacia el que llamaba "mi amigo y rival", así es "llamaba", tiempo pasado, porque desde ese día, él solo era "mi rival".

Retomando al tema anterior, Madoka había logrado que la mirara y me dijo de salir a caminar, solo los dos, yo solo asentí, y comenzamos a caminar, pero como era lógico, ninguno quiso tocar el tema del amor. En solo unas cuadras ella ya estaba cansada, y le ofrecí levarla en mi espalda, bueno de hecho me puse delante de ella y me agache, ella entendí y subió.

Con el pasar del tiempo, ella fue adornándose con el hermoso brillo del atardecer, que luego paso a ser la combinación del brillo de la luna y el cielo estrellado, que la hacían ver como una bella princesa.

Aun me pregunto ¿Cómo pase de verla como mi amiga la mecánica a verla como la hermosa princesa de la noche?

No tardamos mucho en cruzar miradas, por eso me quede perdido en sus ojos celestes, esos ojos que me parecen dos gotas de agua de manantial en el día, y en la noche dos diamantes, que logran penetrar en mi alma.

Tal vez fue un impulso, un deseo, un anhelo, pero no lo resistí, y la bese. Lo que me sorprendió fue que ella lo correspondió y lo disfrutaba.

Con ese beso fue que comenzó mi trabajo de infiel…

Los días pasaban, y comencé a pasar horas y horas con Madoka, hasta el punto en que un día me decidí en hacerla mía, pero eso me trajo algo en que pensar ¿Cómo le diría a Hikaru que quiero a otra? Esto no me seria fácil, pero lo debía de hacer, era por el respeto que le tenia, lo sé digo que la respeto cuando le fui infiel, pero es verdad, la respeto, por eso le dije.

La misma tarde en que Hikaru regreso, ella me dijo algo que no me espera, me dijo "Te fui infiel y no me arrepiento", yo le sonreí, me di media vuelta y comencé a irme, fue ahí cuando le dije "Te fui infiel, y a ella la ame desde hace tiempo, y solo sin ti me di cuenta de ello".

No perdí tiempo y fui con Madoka, y al llegar ella se encontraba llorando, me acerque y la abrace, fue ahí donde ella me confeso algo, más bien me mostro la prueba, la cual daba positivo ¿Qué prueba? Una de embarazo. Yo estaba en shock, mientras ella seguía con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Deba a pensar bastante, ya que ella era muy joven, yo también lo era, todo comenzó con un corazón roto y una infidelidad, pero esas pruebas fallan, ¿Quién dice que esa tal vez no fallo? Por eso le sugerí hacerse una prueba de sangre, y como posiblemente ella estuviera esperando a mi hijo o hija, decidí acompañarla.

Ya en el hospital le hicieron las pruebas y estábamos esperando el resultado, ella estaba asustada y yo nervioso, si ella si estaba embarazada, eso significaba que estaría al borde de ver a mi princesa de la noche, derramar mil y una lagrimas.

El medico llamo a Madoka por su apellido, y ambos entramos a su consultorio, y cuando dijo "No esta embarazada", ella me abraza y con una sonrisa, y yo suspiro con mucho alivio. No lo podía ocultar, estaba feliz de que ella no estuviera embarazada.

Los días pasaron, y con Madoka no nos volvimos a arriesgar a el mismo susto, pero no lo negaba, quería volver a hacerla mía, ella ahora era como el fruto prohibido, cuando no se puede, más lo quieres. Ese fruto lo ansiaba, lo quería volver a probar, pero no quería volver a ese riesgo, esto me pasa por precavido y pervertido.

Bueno ya no sé que más decir, fui un infiel que no se arrepiente de lo que hizo, y luego un casi padre, que se considera un pervertido, pero que más da así soy yo…

**Yo: espero críticas, y si la pareja no les gusta, gomen, pero quise intentarla**

**Dark: tengo que admitir, que esto no me lo estaba esperando**

**Yo: nadie se lo esperaba…**

**Kyoya: ahora con Madoka, ¿con quien más piensas emparejarme?**

**Yo: si supieras**

**Kyoya: ¬¬**

**Yo: bueno ya saben reviews, sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado**

**Reiji: somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: nos vemos en el próximo fic… Mata-nee**


End file.
